Is It Really Ment To Be?
by zanessa4ever1013
Summary: She is vary religous... He is not. What will happen when he falls 4 her? THE SUMMARY SUCKS BETTER ONE INSIDE! total Troyella!
1. Trailer

IS It Really Ment To be

IS It Really Ment To be?

This idea just poped into my head and I started righting so trll me what you think…

She was a vary religious girl. She went to church every Sunday and went to confession at least twice a week. She never had a boyfriend. But she was the most popular and preetest girl in school. Her Name?

Gabriella Montez

He went to church once a month if he felt like it. He had dated many girls before. Lets just say he is a player. Vary hot and popular. His Name?

Troy Bolton

What happens when Gabriellas best friend Sharpay evens gives her a makeover? Now Troy Bolton wants her? Will her religon change? Will his change?

Find out in….

Is It Really Ment To Be?

So what do you think? Should I do it or not? I want your honest opinion. Yes I will still continue ….

Will It Ever Happen

The Day We Met Zanessa

The Bolton brothers (still debating on what do with this story)

THANKS!!


	2. Chapter 1

Is It Really ment To Be Is It Really ment To Be? Chapter 1

**Ok this is first chapter **

**Enjoy**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but orininal stuff….**

_**At East High School….**_

_**Gabriellas poivt of view…**_

I was walking down the halls of East High when I heard someone calling me. " Hay Gabbie." I of course knew right away who it was. It was infact my best friend. " Oh hay Sharpay." I said looking at the blond. " Gabz can you hang out today?" Sharpay asked. " No Shar I can't I am going to confession sorry." I said truly sorry about not being able to hang out with her.

" Oh ok well can I come with?" Sharpay asked me. " Of course you can sharpay." I said happy that she wanted to come along. " Good because I havent gone yet this week." She said with a smile on her face. " Oh well you are awalys welcomed to came with me. But we better go." I said as we walked out the doors or East High.

At the Boltons…

_**Troys point of view…**_

"So dude can we hang out this Sunday?" I said trying to find something to do. " Sorry no can do troy I am going to church, you should come dude." My best friend Chad said looking at me. " No thanks dude I don't do the church thing." I said to him. " Troy are you crazy your parents go to church weekley!" He said looking at me as if I were crazy. " So what Chad that is their choice not mine." I said kind of getting pissed off. " Fine whever Troy." Chad said.

That Sunday with the Montezs…

_**Gabbies point of view…..**_

I woke up nice and early it was around eight AM. I got out of bed and hoped into the shower. After my shower I walked into my huge closet. I looked for something nice to ware. I would be going to church at 10 for the 10:30 mass. I finally picked a long light pink skirt and I nice white tank-top. Then I walked down stairs.

"Morning Mommy." I said as I hugged her. My dad died a week after I was born if you are wondering were he is. We are not upset because we know he is in a better place. " Good morning Gabriella." My mom said as we sat down at the table and started eating brekfast. " So mom what are the plans after church?" I asked her. " Well I was thinking we could do some shopping? Sharpay could come along if she would like." She said. " That sounds like fun and I will ask sharpay at church." I said kind of happy.

_**At the Boltons house….**_

_**Troys point of view…**_

" Troy!" I herd someone that sounded like my mom yell. " What the hell mom its 10 in the morning!" I yelled not so happy about her yelling at this kind of hour. " Troy come on we are going to church!" She yelled for downstairs again. " Mom I don't want to go." I yelled in a quiet tone. " Fine but we will not be home until late." I herd her say. " Ok what ever mom." I said as I herd the door shut.

About thirty minitus after my mom woke me up I decided to call my latest girlfriend Rina.

**Troy **Rina

Hello?

Hay Baby what are you soing right now?

Hay Troy nothing really. What are you doing?

**Nothing just talking to you.**

Well you sound board Troy.

**Well I am….**

Well and I come over and make you not board?

**That sounds great.**

Ok then I will be right over bye.

**Bye baby.**

When I hung up I was happy. Now at least I had something fun to do.

At Church…

_**Gabriellas point of view….**_

Mass had not started yet and sharpay just walked in. " Hay shar." I wispered. " Hay Gabbie." Sharpay wispered. " Hay Shar would you like to go it the mall with me and my mom?" I asked still wispering. " Yah I would love to but if I go then you have to let me give you a full makeover deal?" Sharpay wispered. " It depends what do you mean by full makeover?" I wispered back. " I mean new clothes style, hair,make up,contacts instead of the glasses and more." Sahrpay wispered as I took in what she just said. " Fine deal." I wispered back. Then mass started.

The Bolotns house…Troys point of view…

Rina had been hear for about fifteen minitus. Ever sence she got hear we had been making out. I had been thinking about it and I think me and Rina are going to end soon. I mean she is kind of anoying. She is awalys all over me. Oh and she loves to go on and on about the same things. ( no offence if you do that cuz sometimes I do that)

I pulled back. " Baby lets watch a movie." I said. "Ok what can we watch Troy?" Rina said in a baby voice that was vary annoying.

_**In the car….**_

_**Sharpays point of view….**_

I was ready to give gabbie a great makeover. I wanted to make her look tottly hot that every guy would want her. I had a plan to also get my best friend her first boyfriend.

Ok so that was first chapter. What do you think? Did you like it? If you have any ideas let me know. How do you like the story so far??

**NEXT CHAPTER :**

**Gabbie gets a makeover….**

**Troy and Gabbie meet!**


	3. Chapter 2

Is It Really Ment To Be

**Is It Really Ment To Be? **

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclamer: I own nothing but original stuff…**

At the mall…

_**Gabriellas point of view…..**_

I was not so sure I wanted this makeover anymore. Why you might ask? Well lets just say we are looking at minnie skirts , halter tops, short shorts and they list could go on. I was not really liking where this was going. But I am just going to do my best and trust sharpay.

" Come on Gabbie I want you to try this on." Sharpay said as she held up a minnie jeen skirt and red halter top. " Shar are you shure I should?" I said not really thinking it was a good idea. " It was part of our deal and pluse you need this." Sharpay said as she pushed me into a dressing room.

" Shar I am not coming out!" I yelled from in the dressing room. " Gabs it can't look that bad!" I could tell she was trying to convence me. " Fine but no laughing." I said " Gabs why would I laugh?" sharpay said. " I am not saying you would I just saying if you want to just don't." I said.

I came out of the dressing room. " Oh My Gosh!" Sharpay yelled. " See I told you it looked bad I am just going to chane right now." I said starting to walk back in the dressing room. " NO gabbie come look at yourself, you look amazing. And wow Gabbie you have a figure!" Sharpay Squeled. I took at look at myself and I was vary amazed. Sharpay was tottly right.

_**Later that night 8:00 to be exicat….**_

_**Gabriellas house…**_

_**Sharpays point of view….**_

I could not believe how good gabbie looked. She now has contacts and she got her hair cut. I also talked her into letting me paint her finger and toes. Tomorrow I was going to teach her how to put make up on and pick a amazing oufit out. Now I am trying to talk gabbie into trying out for Cheerleading with me.

" Please Gabriella we could spend more time togethter and it will be fun." I said trying to persuade her. " But she I don't think I would make it." Gabbie said. " But I get to help choose who is on the squad because I am the former captin." I said telling the truth. " Fine I will do it but if something bad happens I blame you." Gabbie said I could tell she was vary serious. " Fine Good-night!" Gabbie said as we turned off the lights.

The bolotns…

_**Troys point of view…**_

My parents had come home about two hours ago. I was walking into my dads office right now because he had told me he wanted to talk to me.

" Hay dad what did you need to talk to me about ?" I said as I sat across from him. Me and my dad are vary close. He is awesome he understands me and never really gets mad at me. " Oh well you know basketball tryouts are this Tuesday." Mr. Bolton said. " Yah I know dad and I am ready as I ever will be." I said telling the truth. " Good so what do you say that we go at look at some new cars tomorrow?" my dad said as I just looked at him. " Why ?" I asked wanting to know. " Well your sixteenth birthday was two weeks ago and I thought that we should get you a cool car." He said and I was shocked. "Really ? Are you serious?" I said really happy

" Yes Troy so what do you say?" my dad said. " Well I will have to say yes to that but can it be after the play tryouts I promised Rina that I would be their." I asked hopeful. " Sure when ever you get home." He said

_**The Next day after school….**_

_**Cheerleading tryouts…**_

_**Gabriellas point of view…**_

I walked into the gym not to happy about this. lets hope it goes well….

_**30 minitus later…..**_

"Great Job Girls!" The coach said. " The list will be posted tomorrow!" She yelled befroe she and all the other girls walked out also……

In the girls locker room…..

_**Gabriellas point of view….**_

I was happy that I tried out for cheerleading after all. I had loads of fun. But now I just wanted to get out and meet my mom at the car. Why? Because today we were going car shopping for me. It was going to be my birthday in about three weeks so I am getting a new car.

_**At the Car shop…..**_

_**Troys point of view….**_

My dad and I were right now looking around at cars. I was a couple that I liked but not "the one". So I was still looking for the perfect car. Right now I was looking at a Blue Audii. I kinda wanted it but I decided to keep looking just incase I found something better. The next car I looked at was a black hummer. I looked at it inside and out. I did that with every car I looked at.

" Dad this is the one I want." I said looking at the balck hummer again. " Troy are you sure?" My dad asked me. " Yah this is the one dad." I said looking at the car again. " Ok well I will go talk ti the delar. You can just keep looking around." My dad said as he started walking away.

I was walking around when all of the sudden I bumped into someone. " oh I am so sorry." I said as I helped her up. " Its ok I should have been looking at were I was going. I am Gabriella Montez by the way." She said as she looked at me. " No I was my fault and I am Troy Bolton, Nice to meet you." I said as I smiled at her.

" Nice to meet you to Troy." Gabriella said " So what school do you go to Gabriella?" I asked really wanting to know I thought she was really hot. " Oh I go to East High, you?" She asked smiling. " Oh I go to East High to." I said looking at her. " Oh that is why your name was so fimiler you are basketball captin right?" Gabriella said as she smiled. " Yah." I said back smiling at her.

_**About A week later…..**_

_**Gabriellas point of view…….**_

It has been a week sence I met Troy in the car place. In that week we have become extreamley close. The truth is that I did indeed make the cheerleading squd. I must have really been good because the coach made me captin. I was really shocked. Troy is really happy for me. Troys team mates are like my older brothers especilly Cahd Danforth. Troy is trying to teach me some basketball also.

The weird thing is that I have in just one week became extreamley popular. I am also really scared about this. I think I am falling for Troy. I mean now he is single. He had a vary nasty brake up with Rina on wensday. It was not a pretty sight.

Today is Friday and Troy and I were going to hang out. We decided to make a tridition on Monday that every Friday we would have a mega movie night at one of our houses. But it would most likley be at mine because he has a yonger sister who is one and would be crying a lot. Right now I was meeting troy to go to my house for our first movie night.

" Hay Troy, you ready to go?" I asked as he walked up to my locker. " Yah come on lets go." He said as he grabbed my hand and we heded tords his black hummer. " So what movie are we going to watch?" I asked. We decided that we would take turns picking movies weekley and I told troy he could go first. " Well I was thinking something like I am ledgend." Troy said. " Ok sounds good I haven't seen that is it any good?" I asked " Yah it is the best movie ever!" Troy said excited. " Cool lets go!" I said happy.

_**Gabriellas house….**_

Troys point of view……

When we got to gabbies we walked in and got some drinks. I am a little scared because I have known Gabriella for just about a week and I have these feelings that I have never felt befroe for her. I really like her. " So what do you want to drink?" Gabbie asked. " Well what do you have?" I asked her. " Coke, water, apple juice, Dr.pepper." Gabbie said. " Well I will just have a coke." I said. " Ok then hear you go." Gabbie said as she handed me a coke.

After the movie…

_**Gabbies point of view…**_

I was really scared watching that movie. Troy is the best person to watch it with. I could not wait till we watch the next movie tonight…..

Ok so that is a pretty long chapter. The longest chapter I have ever written. I really thought it would be hard to right this story but it is really easy to right. This took some time to right. I hope that you all liked it. Next chapter will be out really soon. Maby it will be out later today depending on how I feel.

**Please comment even if it is a one word comment I would love it! Please It only takes a miniut ! **

**I love all you guys reember that….**

**Next chapter…..**

**The rest of the movie night…**

**The rest of the weekend …..**

**Love you all **

**Zanessa4ever1013**

**Aka riri!**


	4. Chapter 3

Is It Really Ment To Be

**Is It Really Ment To Be?**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but orininal stuff…**

**Chapter 3….**

Troys point of view…

Gabriella was getting really close to me. We were in the middle of the second movie. I looked down at Gabriella and saw that she was looking up at me. I looked down in her eyes. Then I leaned and she did too. Our lips touched. I immidetley started begging her for an entrence to her mouth. Once she granted me an entrence our toungs started to play tag.

When we pulled back. " Wow.." Gabbie said " Yah wow" I said still trying to make word come out right. " I….." Gabbie was going to say something but I kissed her aagain. We kissed for what seemed like forever. We pulled back for just a second then I started kissing her again.

_**At ten oclock….**_

_**Gabbies point of view….**_

Troy and I kissed the night away atleast till he had to leave at nine-thirty. He was the best kisser ever ( sence I have never kissed a guy.) I then saw that troy was singed on AIM and I singed in also.

Ok troy is bballboy14 and gabbie XxiloveuxX

Bballboy14: Hay Gabz…..

XxiloveuxX: Hayyyy Troy….

Bballboy14: So…..

XxiloveuxX: I gotta get some sleep so c u tom.

Bballboy14: K bye….

After we singed off I could tell that things between Troy and I would never be the same as they were before we kissed.

_**Troys point of view….**_

I was scard I was not sure if things would ever be the same as they were. I mean I like Gabriella a lot but I am not good with relationships. I have never had a relationship last over 1 month. I know that is pretty bad. But the thing is that I want to find the girl of my dreams. The thing is I am scared to see if Gabbie is that girl. Because if she is not then I would hurt her.

I really would love to date her but I just know that I can not so it. I love kissing her she is probley the best kisser ever I just can't hurt her. I hope she can understand that. I need some time before I try and date her.

_The next day……………_

I woke up and looked at the clock 10 AM. "Damit" I cursed to myself I had thirty minitus to get ready and get to Gabbies house. I got out of bed andtook a quick shower through on a shirt and a pair of jeens. Grabed my walet and keys. Then I ran downstairs.

" Bye mom I gotta go meet Gabbie!" I screamed right about to walk out the door. " Ok have fun Troy!" I heard her scream from the kitchen.

When I got to Gabbies I just made it on time. I ran to the door and knocked on the door. Gabbie answered. " Hay lets go to breakfast." I said try to find something to say so it was not so octward(SP). " Ok…" That was all she said before we got in the car.

" So where do you want to go?" I said. " Lets just go to starbucks." She said then the rest of the car ride was silent.

_**Gabbies point of view…..**_

I could already tell things were never going to be the same. This is horible! I could not believe that we were being so quiet! So I decided to start talking. " So what are you doing tomorrow?" I said breaking the silents. " well I might go to church and then just hang around the house." He said starting to make some kind of conversation with me.

" Cool I might so the same." I said. " Well then you should just come to mine after church and we could hang out together." He said " Ok that sounds like fun." I said.

Once we got to starbucks we got our drinks and bagles. I after that conversation in the car we have not talken yet again. I was worried , Now I have more feelings for Troy then before that is not good!

_**Troys point of view…..**_

This scilents was driving me up the wall! I can't take it anymore! I just look at Gabbie and want to kiss her. I sware I need to do something about this. I called chad after I kissed her and asked him what to do. He said that I have to ask her to be my girlfriend before it is to late. I mean now Gabbie is one of the most wanted girls at Ease High. It is crazy. It is driving me crazy.

We had sat in sclince for about a half hour now. Gabbie is reading a mag and I am sitting here thinking. I needed to decide. A.) Ask Gabbie to be my girlfriend and take a chance. Or B.) Not ask her and have her drive me up the wall!

Right now we were looking at each other and then she leaned in and so did I. The next thing you know we are kissing in starbucks. She rapped her arms around my neck and I rapped mine around her waist. I started begging her for an entrance and she gave it to me.

I really enjoyed this especially when she moved from were she was sitting and sat on me. I loved her and her kisses. OMG I just said I loved her. Oh NO this can't be happning I mean she is not even my girlfriend! I can not be in love! Oh God!

_**Gabbies point of view…..**_

This is a really amazing kiss I really don't want it to end. This is amazing I really like him. I may even fall in love with him. Oh my gosh did I just say I might love him! I am really going crazy I mean we are not even a couple ! Uhhhhhh!! This is really anoying!

_**Troys point of view….**_

I was alowley starting to pull back from the kiss. As much as I would love to just kiss her all day I know I can't. so when I did pull back I rested my forhead on hers and looked in her eyes. This was the time it was now or never…..

" Gabbie?" I said in a wisper. " Yah??" she said back in a wisper also. I closed my eyes and said " Will you be my girlfriend?" I said in a wisper still. " Of coure I will." She wispered back as I leaned in and kissed her again.

I could not be more happy right now! I think Gabbie might be the girl but I am not for shure yet. I really hope she is thought. She is amazing and I think I am more then in love with her. She is truly amazing.

_**Gabbies point of view….**_

I was so happy Troy is so sweet. I think I love him I am just not sure. Now I get to kiss him whenever I want also. I know this is crazy for me but I think it would be for anyone. I knew that now things would go back to normal for us. I was happy we would be able t otalk to eachother without that unconfortable scilence.

" Troy?" I said. " Yah gabs?" he said " do you believe in love at first sight." I asked him. " Yah but it only happened to me once." He said looking at me. " Who was she?" I asked him wanting to know. " It was you." He said as I looked at him. " Really?" I asked him. "Yah I know saying that I love you is kind of going a little fast but I have never felt this way about anyboby other than you." He said as he kissed me. " Yah I know what you mean." I said. " oh and for the record I love you too." I added.

When Troy told me that he loved me I was not so shure what to say. I was going to just not say anything but the truth is that I really think that I do love him. I love him more than anything. Troy is not like most guys so that is why I love him so much.

When I was ten I told Sharpay that I did not believe in love. Sharpay did not believe that anyone could not believe in love.then when I was eleven I told her there is no shuch thing as love at first stght. I can not believe that I ever said that. It is a really amazing thing.

Later that day……

I was getting board because Troy had dragged my to his basketball pratic with him. This was not the first time either. I find it crazy that he brings me. I was really getting board so I got my cell out and texted Shar. _Hayy Shar what r u up 2?xxgabi _about a miniut later I got a new text. _Nm just trying to get Zeak 2 leave 2 bball but he wont go with out me. Xx Shar. _I looked at eh text and then replyed. _Well then get going the guys r lookin for him! XxGabbie._ Shar never texted back but less than ten minitus later Zeak and Sharpay pulled up.

" Hay Gabbie you never told me you can with Troy" Shar said as soon as she sat down. " Well this is my first time coming." I said as I stared at troy. " Really well I will let you know now that this is really boring." Shar said." Shar it is not that boring!" I said

**Troys point of view………..**

I heard Sharpay and Gabbie fighting as I praticed. I found it funny. The pratic was finished and I waked over t o gabbie and gave her a peck on the lips which she turned into a real kiss. Then I heard a high piched squeal.

I ulled back from Gabbie and looked at sharpay. To see that se was the one squeling and zeak trying his hardest to shut her up. I looked at Gabbie and srugged my sholders and she did the same.

When sharpay finally shut up she said. " Sence when are you two dating?" Shar asked. " Sence today." I heard Gabbie say wilh roling her eyes. I laughed at her as she roled her eyes. " Then why did you not tell me!" I her sharpay yell. " Cuz…" Gabbie said.

**Ok so that is chapter 3. I am so sorry that it took so long to come out but now it is my Sommer vacation and I will have more time to wright! I hope that this longer chapter will make up for the long wait…….NO SILENT READERS!!**


End file.
